Rosary and attitude
by Ghostknight
Summary: Twist and turns come with Tsukune being born to the parent's of a retired Bank robber and one religious girls as his coming being's a Strom


Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my insanity so other than that I own nothing and I have even less so sue if you want.

To readers: This and following chapters might be subject to editing both for bettering myself and my work

Thoughts: While I like near all the animes out there, a lot of the harem animes and many other animes have the main male characters that I feel are whipped. Worst yet, they are indecisive and land on others in the group though they clearly have made a choice by the beginning of whatever anime they're in. So for this story at least, Tsukune will get all of the girls and might be something of ass on how he goes about it. So going with tradition I own nothing related to the anime, the only thing that's mine in this story is my madness.

Chapter 1 The meeting

It was just another job for the hardened young man and another foul up place his parents sent him to Tsukune thinks to himself as he climb's off the bus. As Tsukune turns to hear the bus driver bearing him a warning of the dangers he will soon face. While walking away throwing his large bag over his shoulder and with amused tone said to the driver "You know what my friend, danger comes in many forms and many faces."

As Tsukune makes his way to the school along the path he could only laugh. He was looking towards the horror movie cliché with the creepy buildings trees and the sea of tombstones.

Tsukune's trained senses pick up a noise behind him. Hearing a scream to move, he drops his large bag with some understanding of what's behind him. Tsukune steps to the side as a bike carrying one of the most gorgeous girls he has ever seen crashing into his bag. With a national grace and speed, he catches the girl as she was thrown from her bike before she could land roughly. Tsukune help's the pink haired boom shell to the ground.

As she cries "I am so sorry, I'm a little anemic, so I get a little dizzy sometimes." The girl blushes before Tsukune stops her intended action.

"Hold on love, I don't mind letting you have a little of my blood since by your look you must be hungry." Tsukune says to the girl he is holding, who only nods in reply. "But I am afraid before I give you some of my blood you will have to give me two things in return. One is simple enough all I ask is your name my dear, the other not much as I will explain a little later."

The girl smiles shyly and said that her name is Moka Akashiya before she sinks her fangs into the young man holding her. Moaning from the taste of the blood of the man holding her, Moka pulls away from the smiling boy's neck with a dazed content look.

"By the way love, the name's Tsukune Aono." He says to the dazed pink haired vampire he now knows as Moka. "So Moka that other thing I am going to ask of you is something I feel you won't like." Tsukune continues by saying "I think you need a sort a lesson in impulse control my dear."

"What?" Moka asks with a shy pout rubbing two fingers together with small blush on her face. "I thought we were on blood sucking terms."

Tsukune chuckles before he reassures her she has nothing to worry about, his blood is hers. "Even though I don't mind, what I am talking about your lack of self-control. What if you were in a mall say in the human realm and lost control and attacked someone?"

"Oh my!" Moka gasped "I didn't think about it, your blood's smell is just so alluring I could not resist! I am so sorry Tsukune."

Tsukune chuckles again because of the pink haired vampire in front of him. He lifts her lowered chin to see her beautiful eyes tearing up. Tsukune sighs "Man, don't cry. Look my dear, you're too beautiful for those types of tears. Though I still think you need a punishment for your actions." Tsukune chuckles and says "I think it best not by a teacher's hand, your punishment should come from me."

Moka blushed as she processed what Tsukune just said. She found to her surprise that she was a little excited that the idea of this man she just idea to punishing her. Moka giggles while she asks about the punishment.

A devilish smirk appears on Tsukune face. As he leans into whisper in her ear but stops as he notices a flash in the woods and then another as he frowns. Tsukune sales sadly in her ear in seductive voice that her punishment will have to wait.

"Why?" Moka asks.

Tsukune chuckles amused by her excitement and simply points towards the flashes from a camera's flash. "That my dear" as he points towards another area in the woods "is, judging from the speed between flashes and different camera angles, I am guessing a very fast perv trying to get shots of girl's undergarments. What I had planned though would be fouled up by them. So, my dear, I propose we hold off own fun for now, at least until our friend with the camera legs are broken."

He guides the unaware pink haired girl into backing up next towards a tree with a smirk promising dark things in dark places. Tsukune slowly closes the space between them, breaking the skin on his lips. As their lips meet, Moka moans from the bloody kiss. Tsukune's hands explore Moka's body with a devilish skill. His hands find their way under her uniform skirt, groping her round soft ass. Tsukune draws more out of her with each stroke and caress as their kiss breaks, he looks that the blushing girl. "So maybe we can pick this after classes my dear Moka."

Moka blushes before saying okay.

As they walk towards the Academy, and new trouble, as well maybe some fun?

Next chapter chapter2 meeting with a creep


End file.
